Dragon lords
by Kindred01
Summary: It's been 6 months since Isaac was born and as of yet Viktor and Harry are still in hiding from Dumbledore and Voldemort.
**6 Months later…**

Harry work to the sounds of his baby carrying, he open his eyes and rubbed them before he turned to see Viktor wasn't in the bed he frowned slightly, as he reached out and placed his hand on the space where his mate had been sleeping. He found it was warm, Harry then sat up seeing the door to Isaac's room was open, with the soft glow from the tea lights flickering into the main bed chambers. "Viktor?" Harry called out as he slipped out of bed and picked up Viktor's deep red robe and warped it around himself as he walked towards the room hearing Viktor's rumbling voice as he sings in Bulgarian following his mate's voice.

He walked into the next room and leaned against the frame looking at the room, filled with everything a baby could need and there in the middle of the room was Viktor bare chested as he held their child Isaac. Harry bite his bottom lip as he watched the Dragon Wizard's muscles ripple as he moved around the room. "Is that twinkle twinkle little star?" Harry asked softly as he walked into the room as he the Bulgarian. He rested his head on the older teen's shoulder as he looked down at the little baby's face.

"Yes." Viktor smiled as he warped his free arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry we woke you." He whispered, to him as he kissed the dark haired teen on the lips. Harry moaned into his lips before pulling back the Dragon Lord grinned when he saw the pink blush on his mate's face and it made him smile even after all this time Harry still blushed when he kissed him.

"It's okay, I think I would have woken up at some point any way." Harry told him as he looked down at Isaac who was curled up in Viktor's arm "I can't believe I have a mate and a child, the way Dumbledore has his claws in everything. I thought for sure I would end up being married off to Ginny or something." He mumbled, as he let his mate hold him tightly.

Viktor let his chest rumble as he watched his son doze in his arm "I can't believe I have something as beautiful and rare as you in my life, and you have given me a wonderful gift." He told him as he felt his chest swell in pride.

"And I hope to give you more wonderful gifts like our Isaac." He grinned, Harry looked into the Dragon Lord's face and saw his eyes flash into slits

"I like how you think my beautiful creature." He purred as he pulled Harry up into a kiss. The teen kissed back feeling Viktor's tongue sweep across his lips seeking entrance and Harry was only too happy to open his mouth.

Pulling back when Isaac made a whimper Harry giggled and looked up Viktor and smiled. The Dragon wizards shifted and then Harry squeaked making him look down "Viktor!" He gasped seeing the tent in his mate's JP bottoms

"I cannot help how my body reacts?" He smiled. "Let me put Isaac back into his crib and then we can go back to our bed where I will worship you until sun rise." Harry blushed a deeper red but smiled.

Harry walked back to his and Viktor's chambers thinking about how crazy the last 6 months have been. He heard Isaac fuss once again and it made Harry chuckled as Viktor went back to singing to twinkle twinkle little star again. So as he undressed and then crawled back into bed he looked down at the dragon rings on his finger the gift from the Dark Lord. It was a sliver in a shape of a dragon and, Harry was shocked when the Dark Lord gave it to them. A peace offering is what the man had called it.

 _…..Flash Back…._

 _It was 3 months after Harry had given birth to Isaac, the dark haired teen was still feeling sore and weak. But Harry told Viktor that they need to show Voldemort that they are stronger together. They met the Dark Lord in Viktor's private offices. "We have much to talk about." The red eyed man said with a smirk. Harry sat down as Viktor glared at the man before sitting down, it was clear that the blood he took from Harry had made the dark wizard into a dragon Lord tho his smell was off and it put Viktor on edge, he sat down on the sofa and took Harry's hands._

 _"What is it you wish to talk about?" Harry asked, as he felt Viktor squeeze his hand, to help his fears._

 _"First off I want to apologise for what happen, I only wanted a few drops of your blood Wormtail went too far." He said, as he sipped his tea "I do hope he was punished?"_

 _Harry frowned at him as a tea up nudged his hand, the teen picked it up and took a sip as he looked towards his mate who see to be barely holding it together. "You endangered my child's life." Harry said "And you have been trying to kill me since I was baby. Why should I believe anything you say?" He asked, Voldemort smirked as he leaned back in on the sofa as he looked at the teen. His eyes didn't want to look anywhere else but the beautiful teen._

 _"Because you are a submissive Dragon wizard and if I try to harm you or kill you, your mate's father will unleash a war that I wouldn't be able to survive from. Also I should add that by using your blood to resurrect me has turned me into a Dragon Wizard and I can fully understand why you and your child must be protected." He said, Harry frowned as he looked down at the tea set. For the moment Voldemort step foot in their home the man was checking Harry out._

 _"Is that the only reason you won't attack me or my family?" Harry asked softly as Viktor looked like he was ready to attack._

 _"Well that and your father made it quite clear that he will ripe me part for hurting you."_

 _….End of Flash back….._

His though was interrupted by Viktor walking to the room and started talking to him "I think our little Isaac is going to be Submissive." He said as he walked over to the bed, Harry ran his fingers though his hair as he saw his mate look at his naked form.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked

"No of course not, it's an honour to have a submissive in the family. It's just my family have always have dominants, it will be quiet a turn of events." He said as she climbed into bed and pulled the teen onto his lap, making Harry squeak and blush as he felt Viktor's very large hard cock rub against his arse cheeks. "You being out the worst and the best in me my beautiful creature."

 **Meanwhile…**

Peshan wounded the halls of Hogwarts, the day after the full looking for the wolf's chambers he followed the wolf's scent until he came to the doors. It was slight ajar making easy for the Dragon Lord to slip into the room and closed the door as he watched Remus move around the room. The wolf was slow and he knew it was because it was the day after the full moon and that nasty potion he had bene taking made him ill and it made the Dragon wizard itch for him, to warp him in his arms and take care of him. Remus moved around the room in just a bathrobe he hadn't long come from bathroom where he was soaking for hours in the tube.

The Dragon was admiring the wolf's figure and grinned as he coughed "You should speak to your mate about your health." He said, Remus jumped and looked around at him with a frown.

"Peshan." He gasped, he watched the way the dragon wizard look him up and down and it made him feel naked "H…How did you get in here?" He asked

"The door was open." He said as he grinned "Now why doesn't you mate take care of you?" He purred, Remus blushed as he looked down at the floor

"I don't have one." He told him, he felt the man walk towards him, like he did in Dumbledore's office he didn't want to move or anything.

"What about the dog?" He asked, as he reached out and touched the wolf's arms.

"We're close friends and yes we do help each other out but we are not mates." The wolf said sadly

"Harry's father? The potion master." Remus frowned at him and flicked his tongue over his canines.

"Severus? Rather difficult. My mate is either dead, not born yet or to young. But I am at an age where my wolf and I want children and as I am a submissive I need a dom to fulfil my needs, and Severus can't he is a Dragon Wizard and I am a werewolf if by some miracle I could conceive there is a chance my wolf will…"

"Who told you that bokluk?" He asked, as he reached up and touched the wolf's face.

Remus looked wide eyed at the man as he stroked his face again leaching pain off him once again. The feeling made him feel warm and his mind fuzzy "What?" He whispered, his mouth felt dry "Dragon wizards can only have children from other dragon wizards. I'm a werewolf." He told him. Peshan smiled as he watched the way the wolf swayed "

"Viktor is not my only child, I have another son from a pretty muggle woman he is a wizard and that's it. He cannot be a dragon wizard because his mother is a muggle. If I were to claim you right now any child we have will be wolf and a wizard but not a dragon… unless your father or mother were like me." He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed Remus long his jaw and then down his neck making the wolf moan with need.

"Oh fuck it." Remus whimpered as he pulled the Dragon Lord up from his shoulder and kissed him on the lips, Peshan held him close and he letting his hands wonder over Remus form as he felt the wolf submit to him. "Just do it!" He begged as he open the robe to him blushing at him own form.

"Perfect my sweet one, look at you so beautiful."

He pulled Remus back toward him and touched his naked skin making the wolf shudder and whimper at his touch "Your mate is right here my little one." Remus open his eyes and looked at him as his chest was heaving just from him touching him

"W...What?" Remus gasped,

"I'm your mate, it took me a while to figure it out because of wolf but now I know and just so you know my sweet one, I full intend of mating with you and 'pupping' you up." He said with a smirk and he dragged Remus to the sofa and knelt above him. Remus just moved his head to the side and offered his neck up to him in submission "Just perfect." He purred as he slide his hands down Remus legs and then parted them and then slide between them as he lowered his head to bite the wolf's bared throat.

 **A little while later….**

Sirius was walking up to Remus' rooms he was still thinking about what Severus said to him 6 months ago and now he couldn't hold it in anymore and then there was the little guilt he did have for letting Severus bonk him …What am I going to tell Remus?… he thought as he got closer to Remus room …You would think he could smell Severus on me…he told himself as he walked through the door "Hey Remus I need to tell you something out …"He stopped in the door away his hand on the door handle as he looked at the two people laying on the sofa in a state of half undressed and really underdressed. "Remus?" The wolf amber eyes widen in shock as he tried to pull his robe back on him. While Peshan sat up and tucked himself in as he smiled at the 'dog' as he leaned back on the sofa as he licked the blood of his lips

"Sirius." Remus said blushing

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled as he walked up to Remus, the wolf looked towards Peshan who placed a hand on his naked knee

"I am giving comfort to Remus." He told him, the wolf smiled weakly as Sirius looked ready to blow his lid.

"COMFORT!" He yelled

"Sirius don't start please." Remus said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Peshan snarled at the dog and pushed him to the wall

"HE IS MY MATE AND YOU WILL TREAT HIM BETTER THAN A FUCKING TOY!"


End file.
